


Seiko comforts Ruruka after her break up (I can't think of a clever title)

by Toxicandy_for_life



Series: Toxicandy oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Izayoi and Ruruka break up, Seiko just wants her friend to be happy.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko
Series: Toxicandy oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Seiko comforts Ruruka after her break up (I can't think of a clever title)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm not procrastinating "Shut up, let's talk", you are... Wait

Seiko was walking to Ruruka's room to deliver some Pain-Killers, when she heard sobbing from her room.

"Ruruka are you okay?" Seiko asked opening Ruruka's door.

"Yoi-chan? Oh it's you Seiko." Ruruka said disappointedly.

"Yeah, me." Seiko said a little hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Izayoi broke up." Ruruka said still crying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Seiko sat next to Ruruka. She started to rub Ruruka's back.

Ruruka sniffled and continued to sob.

"It's okay, everything with be fine." Seiko said reassuringly.

"T-thanks Seiko." Ruruka said thankfully. "It really helps."

"Mhm." Seiko hummed.

'If she broke up with Izayoi, then I got a chance with her! Wait what am I thinking! Ugh... I'm such a bad friend.' Seiko thought to herself.

Seiko was pulled out of her thoughts by hand wrapping around her neck.

"Huh?! Ruruka?" A blush spreading on her face.

Ruruka just sobbed.

"O-okay then. Everything is fine. You can bounce back. I'm sure you guy had a good reason to- wait sorry that's insensitive. Sorry I'm bad at comforting people." Seiko said that last part ruefully.

"Thank you Seiko. Do you want to know the reason we broke up?" Ruruka asked.

"Huh? Um sure, I guess." Seiko replied confused.

"I realized I had a crush on someone else..." Ruruka said sadly.

"O-oh, I'm sorry I don't know how to respond." Seiko responded.

'She can't possibly be talking about me.' Seiko thought.

'Why can't she read my hints, probably because we are best friends...' Ruruka thought.

"S-Seiko, I-I love you. As my best friend of course." Ruruka's tried to confess, but her confidence didn't allow it.

"O-of course, same!" Seiko replied too quickly.

Ruruka cuddled up on Seiko (that's not a sentence but okay lol.)

"Ruruka!" Seiko exclaimed, not noticeably not moving. Seiko just cuddled Ruruka back.

Both girls sat in silence and enjoyed the warmth of each others bodies. A little hotter because of their blushes.

They sat there for hours until they both fell asleep.

Both with not-so-subtle crushes on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I sure do love these girls
> 
> I actually considered ending it with 'Goodnight Gays' lol


End file.
